Reading Ruckus
by SSGold19 Shousetsuka
Summary: So it's another normal day for our friend squad- Wait, who am I kidding? When our favorite group finds an internet page that "happens to have our names in it", disaster is bound to happen. "WHY AM I NOW IN THERE!" "SUFFER WITH US" "Poor cinnamon roll" "Wasn't that my title?" "Tomato son? Who called me that?" "We seriously need help" Rated T but should probably be rated higher...
1. Classroom Acrobatics

**I've already done one of this for the Fairy Tail fandom, but I think one for Miraculous Ladybug won't be bad. How come nobody had this idea before? If you want me to put here a specific fanfic, just tell me through reviews.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien were all in front of a computer in Adrien's room. He have invited a lot of people, but only they were there already.

"Soooo… you say there are stories in that site, reporter girl?" Marinette asked.

"More accurately, stories of _Ladybug_ and _Chat Noir_. I can't wait to read some!" Said girl squealed. Nino rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I must admit Chat Noir's really cool –insert Adrien's internal ego boost here –but no need to be that excited"

"Let's see- hey, wha's that?" Adrien said, clicking on a story. He started reading out loud.

 **Classroom Acrobatics**

"I wonder what it is about" The blue-haired girl thought out loud.

"About acrobatics in class, duh" Her best friend deadpanned.

 **By:** ** _quicksilversquared_**

"What kind of name is that?"

"A Fanfiction user name. They're commonly weird. I personally know that."

"Then, they're weird or common?"

"Stop messing around with my head, dude"

 **A teacher's attempt in catching latecomers results in Marinette choosing a somewhat unconventional way to enter the classroom.**

"Wait, wasn't it about Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"I'm involved?! This is no good!"

Alya gasped dramatically.

"Oh my, my baby is going to make acrobacies through the building until she reaches class! They grow up so fast!"

Marinette stopped freaking out to groan and the boys chuckled while Alya was wiping off a fake tear.

 **-.-**

 **It was nearing the end of the semester when Madam Mendeleiev made the announcement, waking up the entire class from their heat-induced laze.**

 **"I've noticed that some of you are being rather sloppy with coming to class on time," she started sternly. "So starting Monday, I will be locking the door as soon as the bell rings. If you are late, you can go to the principal and explain to him why you could not manage to rouse yourself in time."**

"I bet a hundred euros that's to catch and/or punish me" The designer stated, earning some nods.

 **Marinette slumped in her seat. This was just to punish her, she was sure.**

"Told you so"

 **She had gotten better this semester at having an alarm set for morning at all times, just in case she fell asleep at her desk doing homework. Still, sometimes she still sleepily hit the snooze button without thinking about it...and sometimes Tikki-**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Who's Tikki?" The ombre-haired girl asked.

Marinette stiffened. She was sweating enough to drown in her own sweat.

"Er- Uh- A-A friend of mine that comes to sleep sometimes!" She blurted out. The other girl gave her a suspicious look.

Adrien's eyes widened. Wasn't that Ladybug's kwami, as Plagg told him?

 **-did, just as tired as Marinette herself.**

 **Once she had time again, Marinette would have to build something to hold her phone that would prevent both of them from turning off the alarm without realizing it.**

"Didn't know you got the skill"

"So many things you don't know about me, Nino"

 **There were only four more weeks in the semester, though. Maybe she wouldn't be late again.**

"Doubt it"

"HEY!"

 **-.-**

 ** _A week and a half later_**

 **Adrien frowned at the empty seat behind him. The bell was about to ring and Marinette had yet to show up. Somehow she had managed to arrive with plenty of time every day since the announcement, but it looked like her lucky streak was over.**

"My, my, someone will have to go to the principal's!" The glassed girl feigned surprised. Her friend just huffed.

 **"Alya, is Marinette coming today?" Adrien asked, leaning backwards over her desk. "Class is about to start!"**

 **Alya was looking worried. "She should be! I would call her, but that would just slow her down if she's on her way."**

 **The bell rang loudly and Madam Mendeleiev wasted no time in slamming the door shut and locking it. Seconds later, Adrien saw the top of a black head of hair skid to a stop in front of the door. Marinette didn't even try the door, instead turning away and heading back the way she came. She had probably heard the click of the lock as she raced towards the classroom.**

"Heading to fate she goes"

"I'm not that easy to defeat, FYI"

"And… Note taken"

 **"Oh, she's going to get in trouble," Alya murmured, her head turning to watch her friend race away.**

"Told you so!"

 **Madam Mendeleiev didn't notice, busy writing down their exercises on the board. Adrien winced in sympathy before pulling out his notebook and starting work on the first of the problems.**

"Awww" Nino cooed.

"Shut up and let me read!"

 **"I can't go to the principal, he'll call my parents** ** _again_** **and I'll get in trouble," Marinette groaned as she skidded to a halt. Then she froze. "Wait. The windows. They've been open all week because the classroom gets so stuffy in this weather!"**

"No. You are not going to enter through the window… right?"

Marinette just shrugged.

 **Tikki flew out of her bag. "But Marinette! The windows are on second floor! Someone would see you going in, even if you don't fall and hurt yourself!"**

"Yeah! Listen to that mysterious concience voice!" The worried girl cried.

 **Marinette turned and headed for the stairs to the roof. "** ** _Marinette_** **wouldn't be able to do it, but** ** _Ladybug_** **could!**

"Duh"

 **I'll be Ladybug when I'm swinging, then turn into Marinette just before I reach the window."**

In Marinette's mind, there was only one thought.

 _SHIT._

"Wait, wait, WHAT? You're Ladybug, as the, Ladybug?! OMG GIRL YOU OWE ME SO MANY EXPLANATIONS"

"…Calm… down?"

Adrien couldn't believe his eyes. He's started growing suspicious last week. But… his princess was also his lady? Did that make her his Queen? Agh!

…He's fallen for the same girl twice.

Well done, Agreste.

 **Tikki didn't look convinced, so Marinette added, "All the practice I have as Ladybug with swinging around the city has made me so much better in gym class. I'll just have to plan my swing carefully."**

 **Swinging open the door to the top of the building, Marinette raced out onto the flat roof, transforming into Ladybug mid-stride. She skidded to a stop at the edge of the building, kneeling down to search for her classroom. Thankfully it wasn't difficult- the science classroom was in a corner of the building, and there were three sets of windows. The one that was the furthest back in the classroom was opened. She'd have to swing out ever-so-slightly to get the right angle and transform and exactly the right time. If it didn't work, well... she would have a lot of explaining to do, to say the least.**

 **But she was Ladybug, so it would work.**

"Confident much?"

"Ha, ha, very funny"

 **Ladybug took a couple steps back, judging the angle she would need. The window tilted to open, so she needed to come in between the frame and the bottom of the glass panels. She could also try to go through the space in the top of the window, where the glass went into the classroom, but it would be harder because she would have to take into account the ceiling and she would have to be flying as Marinette for further.**

"Bottom then"

 **Bottom of the window it was, then.**

"See?"

 **She would have to transform back under and to the side of the window so that the flash of her transformation's release wouldn't be visible. Thankfully it was sunny, not even a single cloud in the sky, which would also mask the flash.**

 **Hopefully nobody in the next class over would notice Ladybug swinging past the window, or at least not mention it to Madam Mendeleiev.**

"That's hoping too much"

"Leave me alone in my fantasy world"

 **Ladybug's hand flashed out to secure her yo-yo to the roof as she started running. She pushed off slightly to get the correct angle as she left the roof, her eyes fastened on the spot she had selected to release her transformation.**

 **So far, so good.**

 **She turned back to Marinette in just the right place and immediately had to shove down the jolt of panic that** ** _holy hell, she was flying through the air at second floor level without her yo-yo_** **in order to grab the windowsill and yank herself into the classroom.**

"Holy crap, girl, you do this daily?"

"You could say so"

"Wow"

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Adrien-**

"Aaaand there I come, getting involved in fanfics"

"Boy, that never means something positive"

"Thanks for the encouragement and support"

"Anytime"

 **-chewed on the end of his pencil as he tried to work through the first problem. It was a tough one, and the right equation just wasn't coming to mind. The weather wasn't helping at all- outside, it was an absolutely gorgeous day. He turned to glance out the window, letting out a small sigh at the cloudless day.**

 **And then Marinette flew into view.**

"Literally"

 **Adrien couldn't stop his jaw from dropping as she caught the edge of the open window, twisting herself just so to propel herself into the middle of the classroom. Marinette flipped easily over the row of tables closest to the window before dropping into the aisle with a small thud right next to Adrien's seat. Kim, the only other person not working on the physics problem, gaped openly until Marinette's glare made his eyes drop back to his paper.**

"Girl, again with the death glare?"

"Had to, it's very risky"

 **Madame Mendeleiev paused in her writing at the sound, and Marinette cursed quietly before scooting behind Adrien's chair to hide while the instructor scanned the classroom. Adrien dropped his eyes to his paper when she looked in his direction. Soon she gave a small huff and turned back to the board, writing yet another problem out for them to do.**

"Wow, managed to hide behind him, that's progress"

Poor girl couldn't be more embarrassed.

"Stop it"

 **Adrien turned around in his chair to watch as Marinette scooted out from behind him and somersaulted back to her spot.**

"I'm surprised, to say the least"

 **A hand shot up to slide her notebook and calculator into place before Marinette popped up in her chair, looking as though she had been there the entire time.**

 **Adrien glanced around the classroom. Surprisingly, other than Kim, most people hadn't noticed Marinette's spectacular entrance into class, too busy trying to work out the problems Madam Mendeleiev had assigned. It was a pity, really- that had been nothing short of a spectacular display of acrobatics- but it was probably better for Marinette if no one noticed her late exit, no matter how cool it looked.**

"You think it was cool?"

"Yup"

"How come they didn't notice a _fucking flying girl entering through the window and a thud_?" The reporter said, amazed.

"Ah, babe, Fanfiction magic!"

"Wasn't it TV magic?"

"Fanfiction magic"

 **As soon as the last number was on the board, Madam Mendeleiev turned around to take attendance. Adrien returned his gaze to his paper, a small smile gracing his lips. The instructor had definitely noticed Marinette's absence when locking the door. What she would think about the girl's sudden appearance was anyone's guess.**

 **Less than a minute later, there was a gasp of surprise from the front of the classroom. Adrien glanced up with a small grin to see Madam Mendeleiev staring at Marinette. "You weren't here when the bell rang!"**

"Of course she was!"

 **"Of course I was, Madam Mendeleiev," Marinette said in the most innocent voice Adrien had ever heard.**

"My god, girl. My poor cinnamon roll"

"HEY! That's my title!"

 **"You locked the door. I wouldn't be in class now if I hadn't already been inside when the bell rang."**

 **Adrien grinned down at his paper. Sound logic.**

"…Actually, it's logic as hell"

 **"But- you definitely weren't there when I closed the door!" Madam Mendeleiev protested. "I would know, I checked to see who was missing when I locked the door!"**

 **Most of the class was watching now, their expressions generally perplexed.**

 **Marinette shrugged. "Maybe I was just bent over getting my notebook out when you checked earlier? I don't know."**

 **The purple-haired instructor was positively seething now. Adrien suspected that she had been waiting for the chance to get Marinette in trouble all year and now her chance had somehow inexplicably been smashed to pieces. Adrien snuck a look back at Kim. The other boy rolled his eyes back.** ** _I'm not ratting her out._**

 **When no one spoke up to support Madam Mendeleiev, she turned back around with a huff. She had no choice but to drop the subject; otherwise, she would look like she was losing her mind.**

 **As the class went back to their work, Adrien's mind wandered again. He** ** _had_** **seen Marinette flip in the open window- the open** ** _second-floor_** **window. It should have been impossible to do, too dangerous for anyone to even** ** _attempt_** **...**

 ** _...Unless his classmate was Ladybug._**

"…That's Marinette for you"

"Too much for being a shortie"

"HEY!"

Their argument was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Adrien?" Nathalie's voice called. "There are more people here"

The door opened and Alix, Juleka and Nathanaël stepped in.

"Wanna know an interesting site?" Alya asked.

"What she means is: _WELCOME TO HELL_ " Adrien said, well, translated. Nathanaël gasped.

The door closed while they looked for the next story.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Next one may be "Of jealous cats and clueless bugs". I just wanted an embarrassing one and what's better than embarrass three people at once? Four people, but I haven't found one yet.**

 **'Til next time!**


	2. Of Jealous Cats and Clueless Bugs

When they have explained what just happened, excepting Marinette's secret identity, to the newcomers, Alix pushed Adrien off the seat eagerly.

"Outta the way, I'm going to choose a truly embarrassing one"

She ignored her classmates' shouts of disapproval and started to search frantically.

 **_.-*Half an hour later*-._**

They were eating while the girl was scrolling through hundreds of stories.

*Knock knock*

Two more people entered. This time, they were Ivan and Sabrina, chatting about something. Alya scooted closer to Adrien's ear.

"Why did you invite _her_?"

"She's not with Chloé, and as I didn't invite her she was very happy to come."

Juleka talked to them saying what just happened.

"I-I have a question" Sabrina said shyly. "Why did you act as if you were in the story?"

"It's funnier that way" Nino shrugged. "But if you want…"

"I FOUND ONE!" The pink-haired girl shouted, startling everyone. Marinette fell off her chair. They all gathered around the computer and Alix started reading.

"I won't read the summary because it's more fun that way"

 **Of Jealous Cats and Clueless Bugs**

Alya and Nino got a knowing smirk on their faces, Marinette and Adrien started coughing _very_ awkwardly and the others gave them weird looks.

 **By: Patched-Up Writer**

Nathan opened his mouth to say something, but Alya shushed him.

 **Well, this is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction. Thanks for checking it out. Each chapter will have a song as its theme, so feel free to leave suggestions :). The song strictly fits Chat Noir to Marinette/Ladybug, I suggest you go check it out.**

"Why Marinette _or_ Ladybug? Is Chat Noir in love with Marinette too?" Ivan asked.

Nathanaël choked on the bread he was eating, Adrien blushed profusely yet unnoticeably and Marinette laughed on the inside

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my plot. This is for entertainment purposes only, the actual show and the song belong to their rightful owners.**

"Show?"

"Ignore it"

* * *

 ** _"You never say yes, not quite no, you say just enough to make me not go._**

 ** _You choose your words in a careful voice, but in the end I'm not the first choice._**

 ** _You say you want someone just like me. So then why am I your plan B?..._**

 ** _You say, just wait a little longer, and that in time I could be the right one._**

 ** _Please, I'm the B Team."_**

 ** _-song: B Team by Marianas Trench_**

* * *

 **A young man with fair hair stands on a Victorian styled building's rooftop, looking rather mysterious and heroic in that tight, cat themed, leather suit of his that he uses to identify as the hero 'Chat Noir'. His black mask shields his identity, but not his brazen feelings. He looks down at the city of love below him, Paris, France. His emerald eyes glimmer with adoration as he watches the girl with raven hair and sapphire eyes, who walks along the sidewalk down below.**

…

"Is he stalking Marinette?"

"Why me?"

"Girl, you have the bluest eyes I've ever seen"

"Point taken"

 **The sky is dark, and stars are scattered across the sky like a dark blue blanket with glowing dots as its design. He feels a purr rumble in his chest as he continues to watch her. He uses his metal, extendable staff as leverage to get him to jump across the air and onto the next rooftop as the civilian girl crosses the street.**

 **No, he is** ** _not_** **stalking her...he's...watching over her, yeah, completely normal, right?**

"Nope. Not normal"

"…Wait, is that Chat Noir stalking Marinette?"

"Just watching over"

"Absolutely _not_ stalking"

 **Okay, maybe not so normal, but what can anyone say? The feline hero is in love with his classmate-**

"HA! Told you so!"

"…Wait, classmate?"

 **who is also his heroine partner.**

"Wait, what?"

"Could we stop saying _Wait_ , please?"

"But… Heroine Partner?"

"Long story short, Marinette is Ladybug"

A long time passed before they could stop freaking out and keep on reading.

 **He didn't mean to discover her identity -thus breaking their promise- it just...happened.**

"Wow, what a long explanation"

* * *

 **[Days ago]**

 ** _"Well goodbye, milady~" he kisses her hand and looks up into her sapphire orbs, his own glimmering with a sassy flirtation as he winks. She rolls her eyes with a huff, but ends up smiling back at his little smirk. The pair had been battling as heroes and protectors of Paris. Now that the akuma -otherwise known as an evil butterfly that taints the hearts and controls those it lands on- had been purified they began saying their farewells._**

"I think I'm gonna upload that definition of _Akuma_ to my blog"

 ** _"See you next time, kitty." she says, retracting her arm as she waves goodbye before walking away. He finds himself staring after her. His heartbeat hammers in his chest. He can't hold these feelings back anymore, he needs to voice them, "Wait, Ladybug?" he calls out her hero name, with an outstretched hand reaching towards her. The Ladybug heroine looks back at him over her shoulder, "Yes, Chat Noir?"_**

 ** _Suddenly, the heat rises to his cheeks. He may flirt with Ladybug often, but actually saying what she means to him is a whole other story. "I-I wanted to say that..Ladybug, I l-love y- you...r yoyo. Yeah, I love your yoyo, milady, you seem rather cool, and dashing might I add, whenever you use it, dear. I must say, how do you do it?" Chat Noir places his hand on the back of his neck as he chuckles nervously. He mentally scolds himself for talking like an idiot._**

"If Chat Noir was here right now, I'd hit him"

 _OH, PLEASE NO_ Adrien thought.

 ** _Ladybug shakes her head with a knowing smile, sighing softly right after. It would be great to fall in love with Chat Noir, but sadly, that is not the case. There should only be room for one person in her heart, and that person stubbornly is Adrien Agreste-_**

The room fell silent.

Both Marinette's and Adrien's cheeks started getting hotter by moments.

 ** _-, not the hero Chat Noir. "Goodbye, Chat." she says before walking away. "Goodbye, my lady." he says rather softly._**

 ** _Chat Noir on the other hand, as of now seems to have found room for two people in his heart, his partner Ladybug and his classmate Marinette._**

"Again with the lovesick kitty"

Adrien wanted to answer but he couldn't.

 ** _The both of them are extremely alike, the only noticeable difference is that one wears a vibrant red, black-spotted, skin tight costume and mask, and the other doesn't. Wait a second..._**

"GOD, FINALLY SOMEONE NOT OBLIVIOUS"

"Is that supposed to have an underlying meaning?"

"…Yes"

* * *

 **Now, back to the present. Our little cat boy shakes his head out of his musings. Ever since that day he had taken his time to study both girls more. He came back with shocking results, the person hiding behind the red, black spotted mask is Marinette, his classmate.**

"Stop stating the obvious"

"It wasn't until today, duh"

 **Ladybug, or Marinette, isn't aware that the very Chat Noir she works with, is the same boy that sits in front of her in class, Adrien Agreste.**

…

"…That…"

"That's one hell of a messed up love square"

"Wow"

"I won't tell Chloé, I swear"

"Man"

"W-W-W-WHAT?" _AdrienwhoisChathasacrushonmeasALdybugbutohwaithealsohasacrushonmeasMarinetteandohgodthisissoconfusingwaitdidIrejecthimlikeamilliontimesbecauseIwasinlovewiththeotherpartofhimbutwaitIdidkisshimonValentine'sandnowIfeelsoresponsiblebuthappybutOMFG._

"Whoops" _SHIT_

"So… Marinette loves Adrien (Insert here Marinette's shouting) who is secretly Chat Noir (Duh) but he can't see Marinette's Obvious (more shouting) crush on him because he's too blind fawning over Ladybug (Adrien's turn to protest) who is secretly Marinette and..."

"Holy Moly"

 **The one she also has a crush on. Chat Noir, or Adrien, is aware of her double life, but not of her little crush on his civilian form.**

"Little? Please tell me you're kidding"

"ALYA!"

 **To summarize it all up, these two are hopelessly in love with each other, their feelings are requited without either realizing it. It's a shame, really. More than a shame, it's incredibly frustrating. Seriously, all they really need to do is reveal one another's identity to each other! That's it! But… it might be harder than it seems.**

"That's exactly what everyone is thinking right now"

 **"How long are you going to keep spying on me, kitty?" Chat Noir's eyes widen as he looks down to find Marinette looking straight up at him. Had he not been holding on to the ledge of the roof well with his gloves' claws, he would have fallen from startled surprise. Chat Noir gazes down at Marinette, giving her a sheepish smile. "I apologize, princess," his coquette charisma snaps back into place.**

…

"Princess? Kitty? Really?"

"How long have you been with pet names?"

"Is there something you're-"

"STOP IT GIRL"

 **He jumps from the roof and lands gracefully on the sidewalk in front of her, bowing with his left arm bent over his chest, before pulling a rose out of nowhere and stretching it out in front of him with his right hand in greeting at the beauty in front of him.**

 **She sighs with a smile and takes the crimson rose from his hand. "So, are you going to explain why you have been watching me these past few nights?" she asks with a cute tilt of her head.**

"Key word: cute"

 **One thing he likes about entering the black, skin-tight, cat themed, leather suit, is the ability to be who he wants and have over-flowing confidence. Chat bends to reach her level before unexpectedly arching upwards, close to her face, as he tilts her chin up with his right hand. He looks lovingly into her sapphire orbs that swirl with mild surprise. "Why my lady, how could I leave you to fend for yourself in these dark, dangerous nights?" he says with that little smirk of his, knowing full well that Marinette is fully capable of protecting herself, especially considering she is also Ladybug, his partner, the kick-ass heroine.**

"Remember that fight a week ago?"

"Do not mention it."

 **Marinette looks to the side, before staring back into his emerald gaze, "I'll manage, Chat." she says, unfazed by his flirtatious gestures. She is quite used to Chat's flirtatious gestures while in Ladybug form. "Is that so~?" Chat leans in closer to her face. "Would you be able to protect yourself from even me?" he breathes as he looks down at her with a smothering gaze. He leans his face a bit more downward, wanting to close the last few inches between them.**

 **He can't help himself, her lips look so soft, so plump and captivating. So very kissable- "Chat, don't." Marinette places two digits on his lips before they can touch hers. She pushes his face away from hers with her fingers.**

"Wow rejecting Adrien harshly"

"That me didn't know it was him"

 **Chat looks down at her fingers with surprise, before looking up at her. "Why not, princess?" Marinette takes a step back and puts her wrists at her hips, "Aren't you in love with Ladybug?" her question nearly sounds like a statement.** ** _'But you_** **are** **** ** _Ladybug,_** **Chat thinks to himself.**

 **Chat takes in the small frown marring her pretty features. He looks away from her eyes, finding the floor to his right interesting all of a sudden. "She doesn't love me back, Marinette." he says with a soft sigh, pretending he doesn't know Marinette's secret identity. "How are you so sure?" Marinette says, causing Chat to look at her with a hopeful glance. Could Marinette be suggesting that...?**

"Ooooh saucy"

Groan contributed by Marinette.

 **"W-well she doesn't return any of my romantic gestures, I've tried so many times-" "Then keep on trying, just maybe, one day, she'll get over her crush and like you back instead-" "Her crush?" Chat raises an eyebrow. Marinette is Ladybug, so if she's saying that Ladybug has a crush... "** ** _What crush?_** **" Chat says with full seriousness now, his tone cold.**

"You, stupid"

"In that Alternate Universe (Alya said something along the lines of "It's called AU") we don't know each other secret identities-"

"YET!" Alix shouted.

 **"I-I-I mean-uh. Well who am I to assume Ladybug has a crush, right? It's not like I know her on a personal level or anything. Heh heh," Marinette rubs the back of her neck nervously. Chat narrows his eyes, "No no no, princess, you might actually be onto something. Say, uh...would you perhaps have any guesses on who this** ** _crush_** **might be?" Marinette feels uneasy at Chat's jealous tone. She didn't want to cause trouble to her other self -Ladybug- yet here Marinette is, doing just that. "N-no! Forget I said anything, goodbye, Chat Noir." she waves goodbye while looking over her shoulder, before walking away. The gesture reminds Chat of the time he had tried to confess to her again those few days ago.**

 **His arms go limp and his shoulders hunch over, "I messed up, didn't I?" he pinches the bridge of his nose.**

"Yes, you did"

"Staaahp"

 **He then hears the beeping from his ring, signaling that his transformation is about to wear out. "I better get going."**

 **To be continued...**

"HOLY HELL CLIFFHANGER NO PLEASE OMG WHYYY"

"Alya, it's just a fanfic"

"Just… A fanfic…? JUST… A FANFIC?!"

[A sudden controlled rage attack later]

"Now, now, we'll keep on reading, but let's see other fanfics"

"Okay…"

As Alix kept on looking for a good (read: embarrassing) one, the door creaked open. Rose and Max appeared through it.

"We're finally here!" Rose cheered.

"Welcome to Hell #2" Alya said, munching on some bread that appeared out of nowhere.

Now Adrien was starting to regret inviting them all.

 ** _A/N: Sorry for not updating! I was at a camp with a painfully bad Internet connection and I had no tablet, so…_**

 ** _Hope you liked it!_**


	3. Adrien's Girlfriend

"What are waiting for? ALIX! Is that fanfic chosen yet or not?" Alya was starting to get anxious.

"Mhhmno…"

"Then why don't we read the Fucking continuation of the last one?"

"The same twice? It'd be boooring…"

The ombre girl humphed and sat down, staring at the board game in front of her.

"Whose turn is it?" Sabrina asked. She turned out to be good company when Chloé was not around.

"Mine!" The green-eyed blonde jumped. It has been so long since he played this games! Marinette passed the dices to him.

(Needless to say that their hands brushed and they both blushed _a lot_ and quickly turned away.)

 _It was only a hand-brush. If it was a full makeout session, then…_ The blogger thought, rolling her eyes internally.

Since their identities revealed, they were both very awkward. Like, very awkward would be a great understatement. It was looking at each other and blushing, look away and turn to talk to other person.

But the game was still on.

"My turn!" Nino exclaimed. He threw the dices. "Seven"

He moved his little shoe. One… Two… Three. Four… Five… Six…

"OH HELL NO!"

Seven. He fell on Alya's property, Rue de la Paix, which had a hotel standing victoriously. Alya put out her hand with a winner grin. Nino handed her the money. Now he was broke and so he lost.

"YAS!"

"Right now, Alya has a 64% chance of winning this game" Max stated.

Meanwhile, on the computer, Alix was getting bored of all the cliché fanfics or weird AUs ( _Genderbent, Revese love square AND revese Society AU? Viva Piñata AU? Really?_ ) and right then a person entered.

It was Myléne.

"Hi!" She greeted cheerily. She got some "Hi" and "Good day" back. Se felt intrigued about what Alix was doing on the computer, and so she received a full explanation of the events (Ignoring the facts of the identities, Alix was clever enough to let it silent). And she chose one.

"Guys! Myléne found a fanfic!"

"Who's going to read it?" Nath asked.

"Er- Can I try?" Sabrina asked shyly.

"Of course! No worries!" Rose said happily. The orange-haired girl was sitting down when the door opened and two completely _unwanted_ people appeared through it.

Chloé and Lila.

"What are _you_ doing here? I didn't invite you!" Adrien hissed, looking at them a bit angry.

"Well, I figured we would come because you wouldn't like being surrounded by such trash, right, Adrikins?" (A/N: Three guesses at who said _that_.)

Adrien tried to avoid the hug that Chloé threw at him succesfully, making her fall face flat to the floor.

"So… what are you doing?" Lila asked. She became nicer since the Volpina incident (To clarify timelines, it happened a month ago). Another explanation was said, and thus Chloé shoved Sabrina out of the chair and started to read.

 **Adrien's Girlfriend**

"Fabulous moi, of course"

Marinette and Adrien almost let out a large cackle.

 **By: Ricardian-Scholar Clark Weasley**

"What kind of name is-?"

"Shhhhh!"

 **It started from the very beginning on day number two….Plagg-**

"Who's that 'Plagg'?"

"A very good friend of mine"

 **-casually, almost dismissively actually, referred Marinette-**

"Why are we reading things about Maritrash?"

"Why aren't we duct-taping your mouth?"

 **-as Adrien's girlfriend-**

"WHAT?!" Chloé and Lila screeched.

"I'm starting to like that Plagg"

 **-just as Adrien left her with his umbrella. "She's not my girlfriend," Adrien had replied instantly, "She's my friend."**

"For now…" Alya, Adrien and Plagg (hidden in Adrien's overshirt) whispered at the same time. The two teenagers looked at each other, Alya with a smug look and Adrien flustered.

 **And that really should have been the end of the matter. No objections, no arguments, no anything, because Plagg really didn't care about it if it wasn't coated in cheese…..but Plagg had apparently not heard Adrien's protest as the very next day he once again referred Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Adrien's girlfriend.**

"And then, and the next day, and the next day…" Adrien groaned.

 **"Hey look," Plagg snickered into Adrien's ear as the limo pulled up to the school on Adrien's third real day of school, "it's your girlfriend."**

 **Adrien turned to see Marinette standing outside of the school with a sweet, simple, smile on her face as she nodded to whatever Alya was ranting about. "** ** _Plagg_** **!" Adrien hissed quietly as possible. "I told you before she's** ** _not_** **my girlfriend! She's just a friend."**

Come to think of it, nobody had seen anyone with Adrien that day.

 **"Whatever."**

 **And then suddenly it became** ** _a thing_** **!**

 **Every time Marinette was near-by or walked past, Plagg would hiss something along the lines of 'hey look, it's your girlfriend', and every time Marinette fumbled over her words or walked into something or accidentally ended up where she should be, Plagg would inform Adrien 'your girlfriend is very amusing', and in any conversation about the shy fashion designer, Plagg always, always, referred her as Adrien's girlfriend.**

 **"Hurry up! Aren't you supposed to meet up with that loud kid, the nosey girl, and your girlfriend for a homework session?"**

"So I suppose I'm the loud kid"

"And I'm the nosey girl"

"I won't say what I'm supposed to be"

"I like the nicknames Plagg gives people, it kinda shows their true personality"

 **"Your girlfriend wants to talk to you."**

 **"Man that Chloe is such an annoying spoiled brat!**

"WHAT?! When I put my hands on that little…" Chloé ranted.

 **Thank God your girlfriend put her in her place today. She should do it more often. It might actually teach the brat a lesson and we'll have less Akumas to fight."**

"True that tho."

 **"You must be happy that your girlfriend won the hat competition."**

 **"Why are you spending your first free day in months working as a translator for your girlfriend and her uncle when you can just make googly eyes at one another when you see each other at school?"**

 **"I love cheese as much as you love your girlfriend."**

 **Each and every time this happened, Adrien would feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment,-**

"AHA!"

 **-the sudden loss of forming coherent sentences as he stammered his indignation, sudden shyness, and irritation, before he finally choked out, as loudly as possible:**

 **"MARINETTE IS** **NOT** **MY GIRLFRIEND!"**

"Yet!"

"ALYA"

"But she's right" Max, Ivan, Myléne, Juleka and Rose chorused.

 **Fortunately most of the time this was just in his bedroom with no witnesses…..but that was most of the time, there had been incidences where it had happened in the middle of the school, or in the middle of the street, or even in a photoshoot, and everyone paused, turned round, and stared, which would only add to Adrien's embarrassment as he wondered if his face was going to be permanently red.**

"Wouldn't look bad"

 **Regardless of where they were or what situation they were in, Plagg reacted to Adrien's outburst the same way each and every time. With a cool, unbothered, indifference to Adrien's assertions while his big, dark green eyes sparkled with amusement and mischief.**

 **Adrien was distinctly getting the impression that this was all one big joke to Plagg.**

 **It gets worse after the Evillustrator.**

Nathan flinches, but Juleka comforts him… her way.

"Why would it get worse after that?"

"I might have an idea why" Marinette sighed.

 **It's not just girlfriend that Plagg uses teasingly but Princess.**

"I absolutely knew it." The designer groans as Adrien cracks up laughing.

 **There is now a variant of 'here comes the Princess' or 'Her Highness wishes to speak to you' thrown in with the constant your girlfriend. Adrien was finding it harder and harder to argue the point because while Marinette was definitely not his girlfriend, she was a princess.**

"Adrien's thought on Marinette-Part 1"

"You little-"

 **She was just and fair, kind and compassionate, brave and bold (when she was not a stammering mess), and just as pretty as any Disney Princess Adrien had grown up watching, and it was would be most unfair of him to deny her that title.**

"Whatever"

 _ **But she was still not his girlfriend!**_

 _"Key word of this fanfic: Still"_

 **It boils over on Valentine's Day.**

At this point Marinette's face couldn't get any redder.

Adrien was having the same problem.

 **It had been a long day for Adrien. A very long day. Not only did he have his usual tiring schedule that never seem to let up but he had the struggle and frustration of trying to confess his love to Ladybug, his longing for her was exhausting enough as well, and then there was the Akuma battle that always took out a lot from both him and Plagg.**

"It's not like Adrikins fights akumas… Right?"

 **Finally there was that mysterious Valentine that the ladybug landed on. The one that read as a reply to his own Valentine that he had thrown into the trash earlier that day.**

 **Adrien was confused, tired, and completely wrung out as eh flopped onto his bed and sighed heavily. "Do you think it's from Ladybug?" he asked hopefully.**

 **"Nah," Plagg said uncaringly as he shoved a large piece of cheese into his mouth. "I think it's from your girlfriend," he said between chews before he swallowed and shot Adrien a sly smile, "** ** _the Princess_** **."**

 **Adrien stiffened at that. He was so sick and tired of Plagg's teasing and after today, after Plagg just cruelly stomped on his hopes, he was on the verge of losing his temper. "Marinette wouldn't write something like that," he said quietly.**

"Oh wanna bet?"

"Holy shit Alya stop it"

 **"Sure she would," Plagg smirked, "she's your girlfriend."**

 **"** ** _How many times do I have to tell you_** **?!" Adrien snarled furiously. "MARINETTE IS** **NOT** **MY GIRLFRIEND!" he bellowed as his cheeks flushed bright pink and waves of indignant fury bubbled up in his stomach. "She's my** ** _friend_** **. Just my friend. Not my** ** _girlfriend_** **, not my** ** _princess_** **, not** ** _anything_** **. My heart belongs to Ladybug.** ** _Ladybug_** **!" he stressed crossly. "Do you hear me?! La-** ** _dy_** **-bug!"**

Alya, Nino and Juleka coughed very loudly.

 **Plagg lazily blinked his large green eyes with such indifference that Adrien's eye twitched. "You know Adrien," he said coolly, "de Nile is not just a river in Egypt."**

"Adrien might need some ointment."

"For what?"

"For that sick burn"

Angry and indignant spluttering followed.

 **Adrien spluttered indignantly at such a clichéd line being used on him. The King of cheesy puns and clichéd, but clever, word plays.**

"Oh wow I'd never guess" Marinette said half-heartedly.

 **"You did not just say that!" he spat out angrily.**

 **"What?" Plagg asked innocently. "I think it is a fair assumption that the Princess is your girlfriend. She is all you talk about," he lifted up a claw at that, "almost as much as Ladybug," he added loudly as Adrien opened his mouth to point out this very fact, "you wasted hours fretting on how to apologise to her about that stupid gum incident,"**

"Really?"

"Wait, that Plagg has claws?"

"Hours?"

"Dude"

 **Plagg held up another claw, "you moan and moan constantly about her not talking to you properly,"**

"Wow"

 **a third claw, "and you have given her a disgustingly cutesy pet name," a fourth claw went up, "if she isn't your girlfriend then** ** _why_** **do you call her Princess?" Plagg asked pointedly "I mean, Nino, Chloe, and that Alya girl are all good friends of yours and I don't see you giving them a term of endearment," and with that the fifth, and final, claw went up.**

 **Adrien stared at Plagg's paw of evidence in horror as his brain seemed to have died a sudden death and was now incapable of thought. "I….I….You….I…." he stammered.**

"So the great Adrien Agreste _can_ stammer…"

 **"Uh-huh," Plagg said smugly, "that's what I thought."**

 **"…it's your fault," Adrien said quietly.**

 **His brain kicked back into overdrive as he desperately grasped onto anything to defend himself. Plagg's use of that cliché line was his defence. He never used such cheesy clichés and puns until he met Plagg ergo Plagg must have been influencing him.**

 **Plagg blinked at that. "Pardon?" he said bewilderedly.**

 **"** ** _You're_** **the one calling her Princess!" Adrien burst out. "I never called her that until I met her as Chat Noir.**

…

"…Surprise?"

"WHAT?! Are you telling me that Adrikins is that filthy alley cat?"

"FILTHY ALLEY CAT YOU LITTLE SPOILED BRAT! NOBODY CALLS MY _Chaton_ FILTHY ALLEY CAT!"

"Thanks for defending me, Princess!"

"Only I have the right to call him that!"

Cue Adrien sulking in a dark corner.

 **You're…you're….you're** ** _influencing_** **me somehow!"**

 **"** ** _Pfft_** **!" Plagg snorted. "You wish!" he cackled delightedly at that. "Trust me kid, I just give you magical powers and some cat instincts. Nothing else.**

"As if it wasn't enough"

 **Anything that comes out of your mouth from those stupid puns to the endearments, is all** ** _you_** **. The mask frees you, remember? And when you're free, you call your girlfriend Princess."**

 **Adrien's eyes widened in horrified realisation. He can recall his behaviour as Chat Noir towards Marinette with startling clarity all of a sudden and while he hadn't flirted with her on the same level as he does with Ladybug, he had still given her a pet name and kissed her hand…**

"He had?"

"He had"

 _ **No!**_

 **He liked Ladybug. Marinette was just his friend. Nothing else. There was nothing romantic in that department. Nuh-huh, no way, never, nope….**

"That sounds sooo convincing…"

 **"This conversation is over."**

 **Plagg's eyes twinkled with amusement at Adrien's flat tone. "Can't face it, can you?" he smirked. "That your girlfriend poured her every effort in a Valentine for you while you-"**

 **"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Adrien barked. "The conversation is** ** _over_** **Plagg!"**

 **"Over for you, maybe," Plagg said dismissively. As if Adrien's temper was nothing but a mere annoyance to be swatted away. Like a fly or something just as insignificant and tony. "But I still have a few choice things to say."**

 **And then he proceeded to rant about why cheese is better than girls which really did nothing to help Adrien's frustration and the night ended with Adrien loudly slamming the bathroom door on his way to the shower to make a point that Plagg blatantly ignored.**

 **Plagg's words though plague Adrien's mind the entire night though.**

"WAS that a PUN?" Adrien jolted. Marinette groaned in annoyance.

 **In fact the whole thing plagues Adrien's mind for** ** _months_** **. It nags at him at the back of his mind as he catches Marinette from the corner of his eyes, or sees her dazzling smile, or bumps into her, or spends a whole day in her company (with Nino and Alya and some of the other classmates but for some reason he was increasingly forgetful of their presence).**

"Coughyounglovecough"

 **It doesn't help that Plagg keeps calling Marinette Adrien's girlfriend and Adrien kept telling him that she wasn't his girlfriend but it became more of a routine rather than actual vehement denial.**

 **But his heart still belonged to Ladybug who was just as amazing and brilliant and awe-inspiring as ever. He falls for the spotted superhero more and more at each battle when she pulls off another fantastical feat after another. He has firmly set his cap on her, she was the girl he was one day going to marry.**

"Yeah she is, right Mari?"

She was too busy trying to let her soul into her body again.

 **And yet, for some reason, he is filled with relief when Nino ends up dating Alya instead of Marinette despite his gigantic crush on the blue-eyed girl that very morning. His relief was so overwhelming that he actually sinks to his bedroom floor as he sighed heavily and slumped against his bed.**

 **"Thank God," he muttered.**

 **And then his eyes widened with realization and he flushes with embarrassment. Not that Plagg had noticed. He was too busy devouring an entire wheel of camembert and getting his fur utterly coated in the stuff.**

"But what is that Plagg? A talking cat?"

Adrien shrugged.

 **Adrien watches in disgust as Plagg began to lick himself clean. Eventually the silence must have been unbearable for Plagg because he suddenly spoke up.**

 **"I don't understand," Plagg licked a paw, "why were you trying to set your girlfriend up with Nino in the first place? Were you bored of her?"**

 **"I could never be bored of Marinette," Adrien frowned, "and** ** _she's not my girlfriend_** **!" he added belatedly. "She's no one's girlfriend right now."**

 **"She's** ** _your_** **girlfriend," Plagg rolled his eyes as he moved onto the next paw; "Otherwise why were you saying 'I love you, Marinette! I love you, Marinette!"' all afternoon today?"**

 **Adrien's cheeks burned with humiliation. "I was prompting Nino!" he protested.**

"Damn boy with the excuses"

 **"Yet the poor boy couldn't even** ** _say_** **it," Plagg pointed out flatly, "He choked. And he ended up asking out another girl. The same girl he told Marinette that he loved."**

 **The suggestiveness in Plagg's tone made the hairs on the back of Adrien's neck stand on end. There was something Plagg was implying that made Adrien feel distinctly uncomfortable. "So Nino didn't actually** ** _love_** **Marinette," he mumbled, "That doesn't mean** ** _I do_** **!"**

 **"Are you sure?" Plagg asked cynically. "You were rather persistently passionate about someone saying** ** _I love you_** **to the Princess." Adrien blushed brightly at that as he folded into himself with the biggest cringe he ever felt. This must be one of the most embarrassing, humiliating, and awkward conversations in his short life. "Don't get all embarrassed kid," Plagg said with the slightest, uncharacteristic, gentleness in his tone, "it's perfectly natural to feel such icky things for your girlfriend."**

"It looks like you're talking about sex"

"Holy shit you're right"

Marinette joined Adrien in his embarrassment corner.

 **Adrien sat up straight at that. "** ** _She's not my girlfriend_** **!" he snapped as he glowered furiously at Plagg.**

 **Instead of smirking or being smug like he was majority of the time or childishly teasing as he revelled in Adrien's embarrassment though, Plagg met his glare with a wise, old, look that made Adrien's skin tingle all over as he felt like was being pitied by a God or something. Plagg seemed to be staring at Adrien through an ancient wisdom filter that made Adrien feel his very soul was being x-rayed right now.**

"Holy hell Plagg"

 **"…But she could be," Plagg said quietly.**

"Isn't she already?"

"They have yet to make it official"

"But is it or not?"

"WHAT?!"

"So Marinette has gone with him…?"

"Guys, we're here"

"They are the cutest couple of the school!"

"Rad, right Alix?"

"Yeah, I knew these two would end up together"

"Guys. We're STILL here"

"Actually, there was a 97% chance that this happened, so I'm not surprised at all"

"I'm so happy for Marinette!"

"Me too!"

"Guys."

"I was expecting this, actually"

"GUYS‼"

Silence.

"Should we keep on reading, please?"

 **And nothing else is said for the rest of the night as Adrien didn't want to acknowledge how very right Plagg was at that moment.**

 **She could be.**

 **She,** ** _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_** **, could be his,** ** _Adrien Agreste_** **, girlfriend….all he had to do was ask.**

"Then ask"

 **Something changes after that.**

 **For some reason he becomes increasingly aware of Marinette. Aware of her sweet smile and tinkling laugh, aware of her flowery and sugary scent, aware of the fact that she sits next to him, aware of every word that comes out of her mouth as she excitedly, eagerly, converses with Alya behind him, and frustratingly, he was also increasingly aware of the little time they actually interacted with one another.**

"Someone finally came out of his oblivious bubble"

 **The time spent in her bedroom playing video games for that competition was the only time they actually had alone together in months. Since then Adrien had been busy with a variety of different things mostly scheduled by his father (or more accurate his father's** ** _assistant)_** **or being a superhero or, worse, Chloe making demands on his time.**

"What do you mean by worse?!" The spoiled brat screeched. "They're better!"

 **He has barely had time for Nino let alone try and make awkward conversation with a girl he may or may not like in that way.**

"I'd pick may"

 **Then on an early Saturday afternoon when he finally escapes from his oppressing schedule and ginormous bodyguard,**

"Ginourmous?"

"Gigantic plus enormous"

 **-Adrien finds himself standing on the underground train lost in thought how sneaking of the cinema might just be more fun if he was actually meeting friends and not buying cheesy popcorn for his glutton of a kwami-**

"What's a kwami?"

"…Absolutely nothing"

 **-when he suddenly felt Plagg nudge him in the back of the neck.**

 **"Hey look," Plagg snickered into his ear, as he always did, "it's your** ** _girlfriend_** **."**

 **Adrien whipped round to see just Alya standing in the next carriage over and a sudden tsunami of disappointment crashed into his chest. "** ** _Plagg_** **!" he hissed crossly. "That's not Marinette, that's** ** _Alya!_** **" he grumbled. "How can you mix the two of them up you see them** ** _every day_** **?!"**

 **"Look again," Plagg said dryly, "Lover Boy."**

 **Adrien did so and was taken back to see Marinette hide behind Alya as if Alya was a shield to protect her from some dangerous, terrifying, beast while she smiled awkwardly in Adrien's direction and gave him a timid little wave.**

 **He replied just as awkwardly.**

 **Plagg sniggered loudly, obviously entertained. "Heh," he drawled out in amusement, "not denying it anymore I see."**

"I like this thing even more each sentence it says!"

 **Adrien stiffened, his eyes widened, and his heart faltered into a halting stop as he realized that he had stopped telling Plagg that Marinette was not his girlfriend. When had he started to accept this fact? When had he started thinking of her in that way? When had he stopped yelling at Plagg for making up crap and teasing him about it?**

 _ **Oh dear God, he had been brainwashed!**_

 **Plagg had teased him so often that Adrien had started to believe it himself!**

 **But before Adrien could stammer out this defence, Alya had suddenly turned into Lady Wi-Fi again and he had to go and rescue Marinette.**

"oooh the Puppeteer attack, I remember it"

"I also happen to remember you throwing me off a building"

"Eeeeep!"

 **Then there had been another Akuma altogether and he got possessed again and by the time Ladybug had dealt with the whole ordeal, Adrien was immediately captured by his bodyguard and dragged home.**

 **Plagg had been too busy bemoaning the loss of cheesy popcorn to bring up the subject again and Adrien almost forgot about the whole thing.**

 _ **Almost**_ **.**

 **A few weeks later, Marinette falls down the stairs outside of the school and Adrien catches her instinctively. She's in his arms like a damsel in distress or the princess she is, and there is a moment of awkwardness as she got all flustered and he was too dumbstruck to say much in reply.**

 **"You know," Plagg murmured slyly in Adrien's ear, "I'm pretty sure school is for** ** _learning_** **not canoodling with your girlfriend."**

"LOL I love that little dude"

 **"We weren't** ** _canoodling_** **!" Adrien hissed back. "She** ** _tripped_** **and I caught her!"**

 **"Heh," Plagg sniggered, "still not denying it anymore then."**

"Second time"

 **And then Adrien remembered the real incorrect aspect of Plagg's sentence as his eyes widened in horror. He had done it again! "** ** _She's not my girlfriend_** **!" he yelped.**

 **"Too late, Adrien," Plagg smirked, "too late to deny it now."**

"It's too late to apologiseeee! It's too laaaaaaaaaaateeeeee!" Alya sang. Nino snickered and some of the other people directly cackled.

 **"This is** ** _your_** **fault!" Adrien muttered irritably. "You have been brainwashing me."**

 **"Eh?" Plagg made a face that suggested he thought Adrien was the stupidest person on the planet. "Do you want to me to explain to you again how I only give you powers and cat instincts?"**

 **"** ** _No!_** **" Adrien snapped. "I meant all of your teasing, the constant 'Marinette is your girlfriend', that's brainwashed me. You have conditioned me into thinking Marinette as my girlfriend."**

 **"** ** _Pfft!_** **" Plagg snorted. "Whatever you say, kid." He said with great indifference but Adrien could see his green eyes twinkling in amusement and his lips twitching as he was obviously laughing at Adrien's latest train of thought. "But personally….I think you're finally coming out of denial."**

 **Adrien would have throttled Plagg, he truly would, but that was when Princess Fragrance made an appearance on TV and Chat Noir had to go into battle.**

Rose flinched, but Juleka calmed her.

 **They don't talk about Marinette again for a while. Life suddenly got busy, there was modelling jobs, and saving the world, and his Dad's strange behaviour and the secret vault,**

"Secret Vault?"

 **-and that weird book, and then Volpina.**

This time Lila flinches. And hard.

 **Adrien finds himself too busy as both Adrien and Chat Noir to function normally let alone debate whether or not he was being brainwashed by Plagg.**

 **And then he finds out Ladybug's identity.**

Onto the flinching train! The last wagon we got is… Marinette!

 **It happened in the most anti-climactic way possible – at least in Adrien's mind who had this romantic vision of mid-battle, adrenalin pumping, fear for their lives, with lots of passionate kissing and melodramatic declarations of love –**

Lots of snickering and blushing.

 **-when he just happened to turn into an alleyway just as Ladybug's transformation wore off to reveal Marinette Dupain-Cheng squeaking in terror.**

"ARE YOU FREAKING TELLING ME MARITRASH IS MY BELOVED LADYBUG?! OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

 **There was an awkward moment as neither of them were capable of getting a fully functioning sentence out (their kwamis-**

"Again with the word"

 **-were no help as they were too busy** ** _laughing_** **at them!) and then further awkwardness as they kept walking into one another as they tried to leave the alleyway. Eventually Adrien found himself sitting in a too pink bedroom as Marinette went to fetch some tea and snacks before they talked about it properly.**

 **He was still trying to process it all.**

 **After all it was not every day you discover the two most important girls in your life are the same person.**

 **"Marinette is Ladybug," he murmured numbly, "Ladybug is Marinette.** ** _Marinette_** **is Ladybug and** ** _Ladybug_** **is Marinette!" he yelped.**

"Thank you, we didn't have it clear enough" Alix deadpanned.

 **"** ** _See!_** **" Plagg said smugly. "I told you she was your girlfriend!"**

 **There was a beat of silence as something in Adrien's mind clicked.**

 **"….YOU KNEW?!" he bellowed.**

"Duh"

 **"** ** _Duh,_** **" Plagg rolled his eyes, "it was really obvious. Hey," he piped up over Adrien's indignant spluttering (because no, it really wasn't** ** _that_** **obvious!), "Do you think the Princess has good quality cheese here?"**

 **"Don't change the subject!" Adrien snapped. "You** ** _knew_** **and you didn't tell me."**

 **"I dropped hints all year," Plagg said in bored tone, he looked incredibly fed up with Adrien as well which did nothing to improve Adrien's own foul mood, "it's not my fault you're an idiot."**

 **"No," Adrien hissed, "you** ** _didn't_** **!"**

"You didn't say you weren't an idiot"

"OH, shut up and let me die here!"

 **"Yes," Plagg snapped back impatiently, "I** ** _did_** **! Why would I refer to a girl as** ** _your girlfriend_** **if you haven't been declaring your love for her all this time, hmm?"**

 **There is a moment of prolonged silence as Adrien absorbed this little fact. Suddenly all of Plagg's teasing and cryptic lines made sense….Adrien was going to strangle the little git.**

"Why do I feel that defenestrating Plagg would be quite relaxing?"

 **Or he would have but Marinette chose that very moment to walk back into her room with a tray laden with tea, baked goods, and cheese. The pink, flustered, face of** ** _his girlfriend-_**

 _"HIS GIRLFRIEND"_

 _"Not you too, Ivan!"_

 **-proved to be much better entertainment than chasing after Plagg to give him his just desserts.**

 **(Plagg, however, was incredibly disappointed to discover that the next time he leans into Adrien's ear and murmurs; "Your girlfriend is here," that Adrien just smiles a sickly, soppy, love-struck smile which was nowhere near as entertaining as before….damn, what was he going to do to entertain himself with now?)**

"That was one hell of a fanfic"

"I feel like defenestrating someone"

"What's up with you and defenestrations?!"

"It was sooo romantic!"

"Cool"

"Another one! Another one! Another one!"

"Is it too much one with me in it?"

"That's asking for death"

And thus, all that havoc continued, but when nobody noticed, a shadow reached the computer and started the search.

"My turn, cheese-breath…"

 **A/N: OMG! I'm so so so sorry for the long waiting, I've been doing a lot of things (who knew in UTAU would be so hard to make a damn song!?) and so… This is Chapter 3 (Cliffhanger for y'all, babies!) so… So many followers and Reviews and favorites and OMFG I'm gonna dieeee!**

 **I have to say I don't know how this is rated T. For new chapters, some should be rated higher… But, hey, lemme have some funn!**

 **See ya!**

 **NDSan**

 _P.S.: Thanks to (KeybladeSamurai) for suggesting this fanfic (One I Personally Loved) and to the other ones that sent Ideas, pls, I don't want a lot of Drama or Tragedy. Nor does Adrien, because then his room would become the ocean of tears._


End file.
